Prova Vandal
| elemental damage = 48.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 1.5 | attack rate = 1.0 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = 96.0 | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 96.0 | slam radius = 3.0 | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 144.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 192.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = 1 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 20 | polarities = | stancemod = Sundering Weave | stance = | stamina = 12.0 | notes = }} The is the Vandal version of the Prova melee weapon, offering greater damage and status chance than the standard version. Originally a potential reward for The Gradivus Dilemma, it was later offered as a reward for getting at least 48 points in a single mission in the Operation Breeding Grounds event. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machine enemies. **Electric is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Priority of Electric damage can be changed by using an Electric Damage Mod (Shocking Touch / Focus Energy / Voltaic Strike) allowing you to combine elemental damage without hindrance. *Guaranteed proc on Ground Slam. **With the Machete stance Sundering Weave, which has two combos utilizing knockdown / ground slams, it becomes a highly effective radial stun. *Good status chance. Disadvantages: *Slightly slower than average attack speed. * damage suffers reduction versus Alloy Armor. * Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Low critical chance. Comparisons *Compared to the standard Prova: **Greater damage. **Greater Status chance. Acquisition *This weapon was only able to be obtained by gaining at least 48 points in a single mission in the Operation Breeding Grounds event. Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Trivia *The Prova Vandal was one of two rewards for The Gradivus Dilemma, the other being the Machete Wraith. This would have been obtained by fighting 25 battles on any side during The Gradivus Dilemma and if the Corpus had won. As the Grineer won, players got the Machete Wraith instead. **Although it was never distributed in the game at the time, information about it existed in the Codex. *Prova Vandal is the first Vandal melee weapon to be released. Media See Also *Prova, the original counterpart of this weapon. *The Gradivus Dilemma, which originally offered this weapon as a reward. *Operation Breeding Grounds, which awarded this weapon. *Lecta, Electricity based whip. *Plasma Sword, Electricity based sword. *Serro, Electricity based polearm.